Misteri Chara DetNot
by LueCielMichaelis
Summary: Waaiiii!... Chappie 5 dah Update Nee ... dimohon Reviewnya ya ...
1. Chapter 2

ASK DEATH NOTE CHARACTER!

Desclaimer: DetNot bukan milik saya! Kalo punya saya jadinya berantakan kaya tahu diinjek gajah(?) dan saya tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas rusaknya tahu yang(Katanya)dilindes gajah

WRP-Eh-salah Warning: Sengatan setrum(?), kebakaran(?), Ngupil(?) DE EL EL..

A/N: Dulu Rambutnya Mello warnanya coklat

Chap 2: Rambut Kuning Mello

Di siang yang dingin sampe sampe semua orang bisa bikin bola salju(Siang apaan tuh?)

Semua pasti bungkuk#PLAK bingung kan? Iya kan?iya kan?iya ka-PLAK

Semua orang bisa bikin bola salju soalnya itu siang di musim dingin getoo…*Sweatdrop*

Dan ada yang lagi ngehangatin diri di bawah meja pemanas, padahal orangtuanya lagi mandi aer dingin dengat semangat 45(Hah?)

"Brrr…hidup ala kokakola#PLAK dingin amatt brrrr….." Kata cewek#PLAK maksudnya Cowok itu(Iyalah dingin, lhawong musim dingin kok!)

"Mello!... Kesini lo anak banci!" Kata ibunya Laknat

'Bused nih emak gue sayang kagak sih ma gue' batin Mello sambil sweatdrop

"I..iyaa.." Kata Mello dengan ringan(berat) hati karena harus meninggalkan belahan hatinya yaitu meja pemanas(halah)

"Nape?" Kata Mello dengan Malas malasnya

"Lu beliin emak bawang,cabe,pete,jengkol,blahblahblahblah…..ngerti?" Kata emaknya Mello

"Yee..Mak, mana gue tau! Emak aja ngomongnya Blahblahblahblah… gitu kok" Kata Mello kesal

"Hah, pokoknya lu harus belanja gantiin emak, nih daftar belanjaanya!"

'Yaelah, kalo ada daftar belanjanya ngapain ngomong, tinggal kasihin aja kek! Gue sumpahn tuh mulut ndower!' Batin Mello laknat

"..Ngerti kagak Mello?.." Kata Emaknya Mello, Mello langsung pura pura ngerti padahal dia kagak ngerti sama sekali. Yang die ngerti mah sumpah serapah dari dia untuk nyokapnya

"Iye.. Gue pergi sekarang ya Mak?" Kata Mello yang sudah sangat muak sekali dengan bacotan gak bermutu dari Emaknya.

Di Perjalanan..

"Buseddd… Dingin amat sihh brr….." Kata Mello kedinginan, salahin Mello yang sudah tau musim dingn, masih tetep aja pake baju Sexynya#PLAK itu

Mellopun tidak tau ada tukang cat yang lagi ngecat mukanya#PLAK maksudnya tembok pake cat warna kuning sedang kedinginan juga seperti dirinya..

Dan..

Dan…

Dan…

Dan..

Da#PLAK

SYUUNGGGG!...

Cat itupun jatuh dan dengan sukses jatuh diatas kepalanya, Mello pun yang kaget dengan kaleng cat yang jatuh ke atas kepalanya beserta isinya itupun langsung menyuruh tukang itu turun dan memarahinya

"Eh, mata lo buta ya? Udah tau ada orang jalan juga, ngapain lo siram Cat hah?" Bentak Mello begitu tukang itu turun

"So..sori pak banci, saya tadi kedinginan lalu catnya ja-.." Belum sempat orang itu menjelaskan, ia langsung digebuki sama Mello yang udah marah banget. Untung Mello gak bawa pistolnya, kalo gak orang itu sudah mati dengan lubang dikepalanya(Kasian amat kamu tukang..)

Dan sejak itu rambut Mellopun menjadi kuning seutuh-utuhnya….

'Mungkin ini hukuman gue kali ya? Soalnya gue sering nyumpahin emak gue sih..' Batin Mello meratapi anak tiri(?) Salah Maksudnya nasibnya pada suatu hari

TBC

Aurhor: Nee~… Story kali ini bener bener gaje yaa~… Lue-san tapi langsung dobel SWT begitu ngebaca ulang fict ini.. Hahaha…

Yah walopun gaje, tapi diharapkan Reviewnya ya nee~….

And Don't Flame… nanti Sapi Lue-san Mati lagi(Bercanda)


	2. Chapter 3

ASK DEATH NOTE CHARACTER!

Desclaimer: Det Not bukan milik saya! Tapi punya om TO kuadrat

A/N: Author baru nyadar, ternyata judul ma cerita Fict ini kok gak nyambung ya?(Ya emang dasar author geblek!)

Chap 3: Rambut Jabrik L

Dulu pada saat rambut L masih rapi dan tidak seberantakan sekarang..

Sore itu di Wammy House terlihatlah panda yang kabur dari kebon binatang#PLAK Salah maksudnya Si L lagi duduk jongkok dikamarnya, lalu tiba tiba…

"L-Niisan!..." Masuklah banci(Mello: Maksud lo apa?*nodong pistol* Author: *Pucet*) maksudnya cowok berambut pirang disusul dengan anjing kesayanganny-PLAK Eh Matt mereka berduapun langsung masuk dan mengacak acak rambut L karena itulah hobi mereka setelah makan coklat dan main Game.

"He..hei..HEI BERHENTI!" Kata Panda ngamuk#PLAK yang gak terima karena rambut halus bin lembut bin amazing bin ba-PLAK

"Nggak mau! Habisnya rambut L-niisan Lembut sih(HOeeeeeK!)" Kata Matt protes

Lpun yang tak mau dilakukan seperti itu langsung lari keluar dan ia tidak tau bahwa si Near sudah mengoleskan semir sepatu ke lantai. Dan Lpun langsung dengan suksesnya terpeleset

Dan…

Dan…

Dan….

Da-PLAK..

Dengan gerakan slow motion ala the Matrix, Lpun jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi muka duluan.

GUBRAAAAKKKKK!

Jadilah muka L menjadi hitam semua, Mello dan Matt yang menggunakan kesempatan itu langsung kembali menduduki punggung L dan mengacak acak rambut L lagi, malahan sekarang Near juga ikut ikutan

Maka dari itu sampai sekarang si L tidak mau lagi merapikan rambutnya karena sudah trauma karena hal itu…

Ckck.. L, L kasihan engkau.. sudah kepleset, ketimpa semir(?)..

END(?)

A/N: HAHAHA… saya jadi dobel swt…=_= Flame boleh tapi jangan kemanisan(?), nanti author kepaitan(?) lagi

Dan Mohon reviewnya ya!


	3. Chapter 4

Desclaimer: Yang pasti bukan Cuma sayaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!#Bletakk!

Chap 4: Rambut Putih Near?

Pada suatu hari.. hiduplah seorang Sapi#PLAK maksudnya siang itu L, Near, Light dan Duo M sedang bersama di ruangan L, suasana disana sangat sepiiiiii buuaaanngggeeett*Sweatdrop* sampe sampe, kuburan aja kalah(?). lalu tiba tiba Light membuka Celana#PLAK maksudnya pembicaraan,

"Near, Rambutmu kok bisa seputih itu sih? Gimana caranya? Nanti aku mau praktekin ke L" Kata Light

"Apa maksud Light-kun bicara seperti itu?" Kata L menatap Light tajam setajam Clurit(Bosen kalo silet mlulu)

"A..ah..mm..eehh..maa..maksudnya aku mau praktekin ke Ryuk..Iya Ryuk! Siapa juga yang mau mraktekin ke kamu, kamu salah denger kali!" Kata Light(Ngeles) agar presentase Kiranya tidak dinaikkan oleh detektif jadi jadian itu*Dilempar cangkir*

"Light emang benar benar ingin tau?" Tanya Near

"Eh.. Iya.." Kata Light setelah memutuskan hubungan dengan Ryuk(WTF?) SALAH! Tapi setelah memutuskan bacotan gak bermutu antara ia dan L

"Oh kalo Light memaksa baiklah, dengarkan ya? Ginniiii….. ceritanyaaaa…" Kata Near OOC

Flesbek, Eh.. Flashback

Pagi itu ada suara ibu ibu yang sangat kegajean sedang mengambil karung tepung en kanji en pokoknya yang putih putih getoo… tapi bukan pocong lho!

SRAAAAAAKKK! BRUUUKKK!(Suara tepung disiram(EMang aer?) betul gak suaranya?)

"Nateee!... Bangun kagak sih loooo…! Kalo kagak, gue siram tepung lagi niihh!... biar rambut lo yang item seitem Cat ntuh jadi putih bak kelinci matii(?)" Teriak Emak,Mama,Ibu,Mother en sesukamulahmemanggilnyaapa, OK back to story, author lama lama gendengnya kumat, teriak Ibu Near pas ditelinganya. Dan yang diteriakipun langsung terpana(Baca:Cengo) ditempat karena sekarang badannya dah putih bak Pocong#PLAK

"Aduuhh… Mommy! Kenapa engkau menyiram bunga(Baca:Tepung) ke badanku yang cantik(?) bin mulus iniihh?..." Tanya Near Narsis

"Eh, lo lihat nih jam berape" Kata Ibu Near yang menunjuk jam pake jari tengah#Bletakk maksudnya jari manis(?)*Semanis Author(?)*

"BUJUG! EMAK! NAPE KAGAK BANGUNIN DARI TADI!" Kata Near yang charisma(?) nya dah ilang

"Lah, elo dari tadi dibangunin kagak bangun bangun kok!" Balas Ibu Near yang sewot karena disalahin, padahal Nearnya sendiri kalo tidur kaya Kebo*Near: APA MAKSUD LO?*

Dengan kecepatan bak ember#PLAK eh Eyeshild 21, Near langsung ngibrit ke sekolah.

Hal itupun berulang ulang setiap harinya, rambut Near pun semakin hari semakin putih dan menjadi sangat putih seperti sekarang.

FlashbackEnd

Setelah itupun, semua mendadak cengo, Matt dengan gerakan ala robot kekurangan oli(?) menengok kearah Near, Mello gak makan coklatnya en malah ngupil(?), L matanya makin lebar(?), Light langsung kebelet boker(?)

'Bujug! Ternyata rambut Near putih gara gara kena tepung?Masyaoloh!' Batin Mello ngupil(?) sambil geleng geleng disko(?)

'Astagfirullah! Ternyata Near yang super duper mega hyper pinter tuh Rambutnya putih gara gara kena tepung?, gue kira gara gara kebanyakan mikir.. ckck..' Batin Matt

'(?) Near ternyata kelebihan Vitamin(?) tepung(?)' Batin L OOC

'Ntar gue praktekin ke L aja deh hehehe…' Batin Light Laknat

Nearpun langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu ngupil Eh salah! Yaitu Main kartu en dadu yang sudah menjadi belahan hatinya(?)

END(?)


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Bukan punya Sasuke maupun Sule(?) tapi punya TO kuadrat!

Chap 5: Kenapa Matt suka pake goggle?

Malam itu Matt sedang tidur tiduran di atas ranjang kesayangannya yang sudah ia tiduri dan (tidak)ia cuci selama 5 tahun(WTH?) mau tau ia mikirin apa? Mau mau ma*Dilempar sandal*

'aduuh… nih goggle kagak bisa dilepas! Gara gara bokap bejat nih, sial banget gue!'

Tau kenapa si Matt selalu pake goggle? Mau? Mau?mau?(Readers: Udah! Gak usah banyak bacot lo!)

Flashback..

Tanggal 30 Januari…

Pagi itu, Matt pergi ke SD nya yang bernama SD GajebinLaknat dengan riang gembira sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih seputih Rock Lee dari anime Naruto dan Matanya yang ijo(disini Matt belum pake goggle) seijo kolor ijo, _Eh Matt! Taruh tuh kolor!_

"Lah..Lah..Lah.. Aku sayang sekali… Doraemooonn~.." Nyanyian Mattpun berhasil membuat seluruh dunia Budek permanen

"Wah dek, maaf saya gak bawa uang kecil, laen kali ya!" Kata seseorang yang lewat dengan tatapan mengasihani

"What the- Woi mas! Gue nih bukan pengemis kali! mau berangkat kesekolah nih, udah tau gue bawa tas sekolah. Masih aja dikira pengemis!"

"Wah.. so..sori dek.. yaudah, Mas mau boker dulu dah..!" Jawab Mas-yang-tak-dikenal itu dan langsung ngibrit karena sekarang Matt sudah menodongkan lollipop#PLAK maksudnya Pistol ke depan kepalanya.

"Yaelaahh… ginian aja takut, ini sih pistol air… gue kalo ketauan pegang pistol beneran, bakal dikemplang ma bokap gue…. Eits.. WAAH! Dah jam 7 niihh….! Gue bakal dijitak ma guru kalo telat!" Kata Matt lari terbirit birit karena kebelet(?) ya nggaklah! Ya jelas dia keburu buru mau cepet cepet sampe di sekolahnya tercinta(?)

Setelah sampeee…

"Mamat! Kenapa kamu telat? Kamu sudah telat 1000 kali dalam 1 hari ini(?)" Kata gurunya yang bernama Bu Takada Tak-Ada.

"Wah.. sori deh bu.. sayah tadi ketemu Mas-mas gaje yang ngirain saya pengamen, ya saya marahin aja dia! Ntar kalo ibu marah marah mulu, jadi cepet tua lho~.. itu aja udah ada keriputnya.." Kata Matt berusaha membela diri(Baca:Ngeles)

"Hah!...mana…mana?" dan sesegera mungkin, bu Takada Tak-Ada itupun langsung lari kekamar mandi terdekat. Kata anak anak sekelas Matt, ibu Takada Tak-Ada itu sedang jatuh cinta sama orang yang namanya Light I'm a gay. Udah tau gay tapi tetep aja dipacarin. Padahal si Lightnya bu Takada yang ia cintai melebihi semutnya(?) sendiri itu udah punya pacar, pacarnya ya sapa lagi kalo bukan L!(sfx: JENG JENG!)

"Wah Matt! Pinter banget lo bisa ngeles!" Kata cowok*ehem*setengah*ehem*wanita yang bernama Mello

"Jelaslah! Untung gue dateng! Kalo gak kalian sudah terjerat(?) sama pelajaran Gaje bu Gaje(?) yang menjelaskan untuk merawat kecantikan en keindahan tubuh(pelajaran apaan tuh?)

"Kalo gue berusaha ngeles pasti kagak bisa! Lo emang rajanya ngeles Matt!" Ucap Mello Sepenuh(Baca:setengah)hati. Karena jika Mello berusaha ngeles, pasti akhir akhirnya ia disuruh ngebersihin kamar mandi dan bukannya melaksanakan titah(?) ia malah makan mie bakso di kantin sekolah(Persis Author!)

"Oh iya Matt, Napa sama matamu?" Tanya Mello

"Ohh… ini karena aku semaleman namatin game Harvest Moon(?)" Kata Matt sambil menunjuk Hidungny-*Dilempar granat ma Author*(Author: Baca naskah yang betul!) Eh..Matanya

"Masyaoloh Matt… Lu kalo main game, liat waktu nape? Elo sampe rela ngehancurin(?) mata lo demi game bejat ntuh!" Kata Mello ngebacot

"Yeee… hidup gue kagak bakal berarti tanpa Game ku tercuuintaaa!..." Kata Matt sambil hujan lokal

"Wah! Pelajaran pak Watari dah mulai tuh! Duduk yuk!" Kata Mello yang mengajak Matt duduk karena pelajaran setelahnya adalah IPA yang digurui(?) oleh pak Watari yang sangat sadis. Mau tau kenapa sadis? karena jika ada anak yang rame atopun berbuat nakal, kalian bakal dicekokin sama makanan manis yang entah berapa jumlahnya

"Iya deeh~…." Kata Matt sambil duduk disebelahnya Mello

Esoknya Mattpun pergi kesekolah dengan menenteng tas belanjaan*Dilempar granat* Maksudnya Tas Ransel Dora kesayangannya.

"Yee! Dah nyampe! Samperin Mello dah!" Kata Matt senang

Tapi begitu ia masuk ke kelas, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Mello sudah mati bersimbah darah(Author: Woi narator! Baca naskah yang betul!*Nodong DeathNote* Narator: E…e.. iya Author yang ganteng en baek! Sori sori!) Ehem..,ehem.., maksudnya betapa terkejutnya Matt karena Mello tidak ada di kelas

"Lah?, si Mel-Mel mana?" Kata Matt kebingungan

Iapun pergi ke belakang sekolah…

"Woiiii..Mellllllss~…." Kata Matt seneng karena sudah menemukan Mello

"Eh Matt, nih hadiah Ulang tahun lo!" Kata Mello sambil melemparkan kotak yang katanya berisi hadiah ulang tahun Matt itu

"Ehhh.. apaan nih?" Kata Matt bingung

"Buka aja! Kamu pasti suka.." Jawab Mello

Setelah dibuka….

"Hei Matt, gimana? Suka ga?" Tanya Mello

Hening….

"Hei?"

Hening….

"Hei?"

Malam kudus, sunyi senyap*Digebuk satu RW*

"Maaatttt!" Mellopun berteriak di telinga Matt, dan Mattpun sukses kejumplang

BRAKK!

"Oh…hah..e..eeh..Mell..hehe.." Kata Matt yang cengengesan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang banyak kutunya itu*Ditembak sampe bolong*

"Gimana? Bagus kagak?" Kata Mello

"Ohh.. ini ya?, eeh…Mells.. ngomong ngomong.." Kata Matt canggung

"Apaan?"

"Ini apaan ya?" Tanya Matt

GUBRAKKK…!

Dan Mellopun sukses menggubrak.

"Aduuh Matt! Masa ini aja kagak tau!" Kata Mello sebal

"Hehe..emang ini apa ya?" Kata Matt Bloon*Dilempar kolor*

"Itu goggle dodol! Masa ginian aja kagak tau!"

"Oh.. untuk apa?"

'sabar Mello sabar… orang sabar disayang setan(?)' batin Mello yang amarahnya sudah mau meledak

"Ini biasa dibuat orang kalo mau renang. Dah ngerti?"

"He-eh"

Skip Time(Author males ngetik!)

Pulang sekolah…

"Hmm… buat apa ya nih goggle?" Kata Matt kebingungan

"Kalo aku kan gak bisa renang, trus nih benda dibuat apa?"

…..

…

Akhirnya sampe di rumah…

"Aduuhh.. nih benda buat apa ya?" Kata Matt yang sudah sampe dikamarnya yang (sangat)berantakan

Dan Mattpun tertidur setelah 10 menit kemudian(?)

"Wah, Mamat dah tidur! Padahal gue mau masang poster Anime Death Note yang gue sobekin tadi pagi.." Kata ayahnya Matt yang ada di dalam kamar sambil membawa Lem Alteko

"Mumpung tuh anak kalo tidur kaya Kebo, fue pasang sekarang aja dah!... Loh? Apaan nih?" Kata Ayahnya Matt yang melihat ada kacamata di sebelah tempat tidur Matt

TING! Muncul lampu bolham yang sinarnya dah mati(?)

"Hehe… gue lem aja nih kacamata ke Mata Matt…" Karena otak si bapak dah dirasuki(?) oleh setan, jalanlah rencana Bejadnya

CROT! CROT!(bunyi lem )

Setelah beberapa saat…

"Nah! Sip dah! Dadah ya Matt~.." Kata Ayahnya Matt yang sudah lupa dengan rencana awalnya yang mau menempel poster Death Note yang dah sobek

Setelah Matt bangun…

"Hooaaaamm….. huh? Apaan nih?" Kata Matt yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, iapun langsung berjalan ke cermin dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena di wajahnya sudah terpasang goggle pemberian Mello.

"hah? Kok bisa kepasang sendiri sih? Lepas aja deh!" kata Matt sebal, tapi betapa terkejutnya ia karena goggle yang entah-siapa-yang-memasangkannya itu tidak bisa dilepas

"WHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT? Babeh! Ini kerjaan elo yaaa!" Kata Matt yang tiba tiba muncul dimeja makan sambil menunjuk matanya yang sekarang sudah tertempel goggle

"Oh.. gak tau tuh…." Kata bokapnya Matt sambil bersiul siul gaje

"POKOKNYA INI SALAH BABEH! MATT KAGAK MAU TAUUU!"

Esoknya di sekolah gajebinlaknat….

"Lah? Matt? Kenapa matamu?" Tanya Matt

"Gara gara bokap gue!, masa gue tidur gogglenya ditempelin pake lem alteko ke mata gue sih!" Curhat Matt

"What?... Hump…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mello pun langsung ngakak

"Huh… jahat lo Mells.."

"Well, start from now, you will life with that bastard goggle… hahaha…"

"Yeah.. you right Mells..Sigh"

Flashback End..

"Mells, kamu inget gak karena apa aku selalu memakai goggle?" Tanya Matt pada Mello yang sekarang masuk ke kamarnya

"Hump… hahahahaha… mana mungkin aku tidak lupa pada kejadian paling lucu seumur hidupku.. hahaha…" dan Mellopun dengan sukses mendapat benjolan dari Matt

END

A/N: Well, pendek sekali bukan? Fict ini permintaan dari Nerazzuri… Thankyou For Review nya Ya Nee~….

And The Last Word

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
